


Hold Me Tender

by Janimoon



Series: Hold Me [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/pseuds/Janimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Gabriel HAD said ‘even in the middle of the night’, so Sam takes him up on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Abbie.

Sam looked around him and felt his heart drop when he realised he was back in the Cage. “No…” he whispered. It couldn't be. He had escaped.

“Oh you did, but you’re back now.”

Sam whirled around to see John Winchester. “Dad? What are you doing here?” he said to his father. John just slowly walked around the Cage, kicking the bars at one point, as if to see how sturdy they were. “Dad? What are you doing? Get me out.” Sam shouted.

“No can do, Sammy.” John said, “I always knew you’d turn dark, turns out I was right, and so here you are. Safely locked away from the world. Good riddance, I say.” Before Sam could even reply John had turned his back on him and walked away.

Sam stood in the middle of the Cage, in a stupor, trying to process what had just happened.

 

“Come on, how weak are you?” Sam suddenly heard, “Can’t even handle a simple truth.”

Sam looked up and saw Dean where their father had been standing. “Dean, get me out of here!” he pleaded.

“Oh I don’t think so.” Dean said with a grin.

Sam took a small step back, confusion all over his face. “Oh, does poor Sammy not understand?” he mocked. “You are here because I have had enough. Of you screwing everything up, of cleaning up your messes, you consorting with demons, of not being able to _trust my own brother!_ ” Dean snarled.

Sam walked backwards, away from those words, the person spilling them, until he bumped into the wall, shock all over his face and eyes tearing up, “Yo- you don’t mean that.” he whispered. “You’re my brother-”

“You haven’t been a brother for a long time.” Dean spit out. He took a breath and said calmly, “I am done with you.” He turned around and started walking away. “DEAN!” Sam yelled, running forward again, clutching at the bars, “ _DEAN!!”_

Sam didn't know how long he stood there, holding himself up, yelling for Dean. He eventually slid down to his knees, the sounds of tortured screaming in the background. Dean had abandoned him.

 

He didn't know how long he sat there, but after a while Cas showed up and just stared at him, with that inscrutable look. After staring Sam down for what felt like ages, he started calling him an abomination again and telling him that he had always liked Dean better and just bothered to be polite to him for Dean’s sake, so it was a good thing he was back in the Cage. That way Sam was out of the way and Castiel didn't need to worry about him corrupting Dean or jeopardizing the world again. Sam stared up at Castiel, face anguished.

“Pathetic.” Castiel stated and flew off, leaving Sam alone once again.

 

Next to appear was Gabriel. Sam choked out a “No...” when he saw him. He couldn't do this. Not again. Sam crawled back into his corner, knees drawn up, but Gabriel walked up to where Sam was cowering and looked down at him. “You know, I was shocked to hear you had managed to escape, but now it seems you are back where you belong. It seems like even you Winchesters can’t escape where you belong.” Gabriel smirked down at him, Sam shook his head, denying it all.

Gabriel crouched down so he was at eye level with Sam, “Oh, but you do Sam, the Boy King, the abomination.” he whispered. “What made you think you were ever good enough? To be human, let alone to be around me, an Archangel. No, you are where you belong.” Gabriel sneered at him.

Sam whimpered out a “ _Please stop.”_  , with tears running down his face. He buried his head in his arms, trying to drown out the taunting Gabriel was throwing his way, telling him it was good thing he was back in the Cage, where he belonged, ‘safely locked away from humans’.

 

Sam woke up with a yell and gasping for air. He sat up, shivering and tried to steady his breathing. Sam glanced around the room, barely seeing it, still thinking about his nightmare, flinching at a particularly nasty detail and he was out of bed before he even realised what he was doing. He slowly turned, breath occasionally hitching, looking around the room, the horrors of his dream still playing in his mind. It was only when he slowly registered his feet were freezing that Sam was pulled out his head.

Sam looked around the room and left, moving quietly through the hall, repressing a shiver at the cold. He padded past Cas and Dean’s room, to Gabriel’s. He carefully opened to the door, slipped inside and closed it again, trying to be as quiet as possible. He looked over to the bed, where Gabriel was sprawled. Sam smiled at the sight and made his way over to the side which Gabriel hadn't completely taken over. He frowned and looked down for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea.

“Get in, Sam. Just looming there is creepy.” Gabriel mumbled, eyes still closed and threw back one corner of the cover so Sam could get in.

Sam carefully climbed into the bed, trying not to jostle Gabriel too much. “Sorry for waking you up.” he whispered. “I wasn't even sure if this was a good idea.” Sam paused for a second, “But you did say ‘even in the middle of the night’.” He finished uncertainly.

“I did, didn’t I?” Gabriel sleepily replied. He rolled over and threw an arm over Sam’s waist and settled his head on Sam’s shoulder. “‘nd I meant it.” he murmured. He propped his chin on his shoulder and peered at Sam. “Nightmare?” Gabriel softly asked.

Sam hummed affirmatively and stared back at Gabriel, his golden eyes were still clouded with sleep and his hair was all tousled. He smiled at the sight and brought a hand up to smooth it back down again. “I was back in the Cage, and some people came by to tell me they were done with it all.” Sam swallowed heavily. “They told me they were done and walked away.” Sam looked away, “You as well.”

“Hey.” Gabriel whispered. He waited till Sam looked back up at him, “I would never walk away from you. I am here for you, always.” Gabriel said seriously.

“I know,” Sam replied just as seriously, “ Or I’m starting to realise, anyway.” he chuckled, “It means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me. Thank you.” Sam whispered.

Gabriel stared at Sam with an indescribable expression for a while, he then leant forward a bit and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth and pulled back to look at him. Gabriel gave him a small smile, turned over and burrowed back against Sam’s side, pulling the cover back up over his shoulder. “Go back to sleep, Sammich. I’ll make sure you won’t have another nightmare, promise.”

Sam turned his head to look at the back of Gabriel’s head for a while, thoughts running through his head, then he smiled. “I know you will, Gabriel.”

Sam also turned over to his side, spooning Gabriel, and moved his arm under the cover so he pull Gabriel closer to him, but left his arm resting over Gabriel’s waist. He nosed Gabriel’s hair and placed a kiss on his head, smiling into the soft hair when Gabriel hummed happily.

He curled more around Gabriel and slid his feet in between Gabriel’s legs, laughing when Gabriel yelped at the cold. He pressed another kiss to Gabriel’s head when he grumbled about “‘Sam being lucky that he runs warm’”. Sam sighed as his feet warmed up and could feel himself getting sleepy again. He tightened his arm around Gabriel’s waist and interlocked their fingers when Gabriel brought his hand up to rest over his.

Sam nosed Gabriel’s hair again, breathing in his earthy scent and easily fell back asleep, wrapped around Gabriel.


End file.
